April Fools' Day!
by Princess Shania
Summary: When Jason plays a trick on Hercules, he unleashes terror on the group!


**Early I know, but it came to me as an idea ad I'm using it. Everyone's involved, Princess Ariadne is slightly OOC. This is a bit crack-y, so be warned!**

"April Fools!" Jason gleefully shouted.

Hercules glared at him, the effect somewhat spoiled by the fact he was covered in soft, white flour. Behind him, Medusa and Pythagoras giggled. They were lucky enough to have stood behind him and were protected.

"And, what, may I ask, is the meaning of this?"

"It's the first of April!" Jason announced.

"I know _that_, but why am I covered in flour?!"

"Because, where I come from, it's traditional to play pranks on each other on the first of April." Jason explained.

"Why?"

Jason shrugged. "I dunno."

Hercules looked at the grinning hero and swore revenge. He was, as a child, the best prankster around! Jason would regret this...

* * *

Hercules praised the gods that his father had taught him how to hunt. He positioned the loop carefully and tiptoed back to his bedroom. Any minute that smug, little trickster would be back and then, _WHOOSH_! Upside down he would go. That would teach _him_.  
The door creaked. Hercules held his breath. He heard soft, padding feet and then Pythagoras' voice talking. Wait a minute. Jason hadn't gone anywhere with Pythagoras. And hadn't Medusa dragged Pythagoras off shopping?

Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no, no, NO!

"STOP!" Hercules bellowed rushing out of his hiding place.

Medusa, to his horror, took a step forward, right into the loop. "Wh- AARRGGHHH!"

Hercules stared dreamily at her shapely, beautiful legs and her curving hips and her...OH GODS!

Pythagoras looked as though he was going to faint. He'd not had much experience with women's bodies and to have one displayed in front of him was terrifying. At least he wasn't seeing anything.

"HERCULES!" Medusa screeched, thankful she wasn't showing anything private. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"At least you're wearing undergarments." Hercules weakly told her.

"Pythagoras, help me!" Medusa ordered

Taking a deep breath, Pythagoras took a hold of Medusa's ankle. "Oh, gods."

"Hurry!"

He did, though he felt terribly awkward. He was surprised at how smooth her legs were in comparison to Jason's hairy ones. Finally she was free, and he then had to support her so that she didn't fall and hurt herself.

"HAVE YOU ANY IDEA HOW HUMILIATING THAT WAS?!" Medusa shouted at Hercules.

"I'm sorry, it was for Jason."

"For the love of Poseidon." Medusa growled. "And, look what you did to Pythagoras!"

Pythagoras was looking at anywhere but Medusa and at his name, he glanced at her before blushing painfully.

"I regret it, I do."

"Never do that again." With every word, Medusa poked Hercules in the chest before turning and picking up her parcel. "I'll see you tomorrow. I'm going to Korina's."

"Bye, love."

Pythagoras moved towards his bedroom. "I'm going to wait for Jason."

**A*T*L*A*N*T*I*S*A*T*L*A*N*T*I*S*A*T*L*A*N*T*I*S*A*T*L*A*N*T*I*S*A*T*L*A*N*T*I*S*A*T*L*A*N*T*I*S**

Medusa wasn't cruel, but she was a very vengeful person. She told Korina what had happened and the blonde woman was appalled.

"That arse! You need to get revenge."

"I know, but how?"

Korina was thoughtful for a moment. Then she perked up and leant towards Medusa to tell her what she'd just thought of.

Medusa listened, open-mouthed. "Korina, that's brilliant!"

* * *

Medusa quietly crept into Hercules' room, her weapon of choice in her hand. They were make up paints and powders that Princess Ariadne hadn't wanted and gifted to her maidservant. It was rather sweet, but Korina had no need for them, yet had been loathe to tell the princess that for fear of hurting her feeelings.

Stifling giggles, she dipped the brush into some blue powder and dabbed it over his cheeks. Then she chose purple and smeared it on his nose. She picked up a smaller brush and selcted an orange paint and colured his forehead. Green went onto his chin. Yellow coloured his ears. And finally a deep rose pink settled into his lips.  
She should have become a make up artist. She admired her work and slunk back out.

**A*T*L*A*N*T*I*S*A*T*L*A*N*T*I*S*A*T*L*A*N*T*I*S*A*T*L*A*N*T*I*S*A*T*L*A*N*T*I*S*A*T*L*A*N*T*I*S**

"PYTHAGORAS!"

Pythagoras jerked awake at Hercules' call. He looked at Jason, who was just waking up too and looked at him in confusion. "Wha's going on?" he yawned.

"Dunno." Jason mumbled, sleepily rubbing his eyes. He kissed Pythagoras' cheek and sat up after the mathematician climbed off him. "Let's go see what he wants."

Dear gods. Jason must have cracked a rib from laughing. Hercules looked like 'a butterfly's wing' as Pythagoras had put it. Hercules wasn't laughing.

"Was it you?" Hercules pointed a finger at the cackling blonde.

"No!" Pythagoras gasped. He hung onto Jason to keep himself from falling on the floor.

"_Really_? Because you _are _ the most artistically inclined!"

"He was with me all night." Jason told him, almost having to lift up a still-hysterical Pythagoras to avoid him keeling over.

"Was it you?"

"No. I'm have just gone with the pink!"

"Hello?"

"Medusa! You'll never guess what these two have done..."

"It wasn't us!" Jason protested. Thankfully, Pythagoras was calming down from his laughing fit.

Medusa started laughing too, which set Pythagoras off again. Jason sighed and gently patted his lover on the back. Medusa went to Hercules and hugged him.

"You can wash it off. I'll get the water skin..."

Hercules caught her hand and stared at it. "Medusa, why is there green, blue, orange and yellow in your fingernails?"

"It was me. I did it to get revenge." Medusa admitted. She knew she'd have to tell him and decided to get it over with now.

"What?"

"Do you know how embarrassing it was? I was almost naked in front of Pythagoras!"

Jason raised his eyebrow teasaingly. "So, you were eyeing up Medusa while I was gone, were you?"

"Don't." Pythagoras groaned and covered his eyes. "I felt like scum looking at her legs."

Jason pulled Pythagoras into his arms, trying not to smile at how bashful he'd gone. "It's not your fault."

"This is war." Hercules told Medusa.

"No, it's finishing. I don't want us to argue or be at war. I'm sorry I put make up on you while you were sleeping."

Hercules kissed her gently on her face. "I forgive you."

Medusa smiled and tightly held his hands. "And I forgive you."

* * *

He'd not forgiven Jason though. Medusa rolled her eyes at him, but promised not to go into their home for a few days until Hercules had paid Jason back. Now, he stood by their windowsill, waiting until he heard Jason's voice. He held a jug of ice cold water and waited until he was sure the man was directly below the window and threw it. A cry of shock told him his target had been met and he walked away smiling.

Until a sopping wet mathematician came flying through the door like a bat out of Hades, his boyfriend running behind him, trying to calm him down. The next thing Hercules knew, Pythagoras was hitting him on the shoulders, angrily demanding to know just what in the name of the gods Hercules thought he was doing.

"I was trying to get back at him!"

"First of all," Pythagoras was still trying to injure him (luckily, he wasn't very good at hitting) "It's now April the _third_, and second of all..."

"...I'm the only one who's allowed to make him wet." Jason finished for him, grinning.

Pythagoras turned to glare at him. "This isn't funny, Jason!"

"I know." Jason stopped smiling, even though he was nearly dying of laughter inside.

Pythagoras gave Hercules one last annoyed look and went to get a towel, muttering about 'stupid idiots and their stupid bloody jokes'.

**A*T*L*A*N*T*I*S*A*T*L*A*N*T*I*S*A*T*L*A*N*T*I*S*A*T*L*A*N*T*I*S*A*T*L*A*N*T*I*S*A*T*L*A*N*T*I*S**

He was getting revenge, of course. He would hardly be a son of Samos if he didn't, after all. He originally planned to do it to Hercules, until he decided that it would annoy the larger man more if someone else got to trick Jason before him. And it had been Jason who'd started it.

He gazed at his lover, wondering what in Hades' name he could possibly do, when suddenly memories of childhood came along and he suddenly realised just what he was going to do to him.

* * *

Oh, dear. This hadn't gone quite to plan. By that, he meant that he _had_ gotten Jason... along with Medusa, Hercules and Korinna.

What had happened was, he'd swapped the brown sugar for the dust of a particularly fiery pepper. . They liked sprinkling the stuff on their gruel. It was fine, soft stuff, which made swapping it all the more easier to fool them with. He hadn't known Korinna would be going to theirs. He had also thought Hercules was supposed to be taking Medusa to the tavern for dinner. If he'd known then what he knew now, he never would have done it.

_He stood by the door watching, trying not to smirk as Jason poured the mixture into his bowl. The girls and Hercules wouldn't...Oh, Gods, Hercules was having some too, and Medusa...and Korinna._

_He froze, watching in horror as they sprinkled the Hell Powder onto the food. Oh, no.._.

Long story short, he turned tail and ran literal seconds after they realised it was him. Now he was hiding behind a barrel of wine, wondering if they would forgive him if he stole said barrel (It was unguarded) and gave it to them as an apology. He felt someone stand beside him and tensed. If this was the owner of the barrel, he'd end up decapitated, knowing his luck. Maybe it would be a better fate than facing the four angry people he could hear roaring his name.

A rustle of fabric told him the person had moved and was now crouching down beside him. He turned his head and was relieved to find it was just Princess Ariadne.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm hiding." He explained. "A joke went wrong."

"A joke or a trick?"

"A trick. I swapped the cinnamon for Hades' Spice."

Ariadne started giggling, clamping her hand over her mouth. "I didn't think you were the type to play pranks, Pythagoras!"

"I'm not, but Jason played one on Hercules, Hercules tried to pay him back, but ended up getting Medusa. Medusa pranked Hercules, and then Hercules threw a bucket of water at me when he was trying to get Jason back. Again."

"Who were _you_ trying to get?"

"Jason."

Ariadne knew she shouldn't be laughing at the young mathematicians' plight, but the thought of their reactions to Hades' Spice, which she knew even Pasiphae couldn't handle, she kept snorting and giggling madly.

"It's not that funny."

"Forgive me, but by the gods, I wish I could've seen it!"

"I cannot believe you are laughing at my misfortune."

"I know, I'm sorry." Ariadne took a deep breath. "Come now, they won't be angry forever."

"But they are angry _now_!"

"Shh. I'll come with you, if you'd like?"

"Are you allowed?"

"Of course." She stood up and held out a hand for Pythagoras to take. "Don't worry, if they don't accept your apology at first, do what you do with Jason and make your eyes all large and sad and..."

"You make me sound like a puppy."

She smiled at him. Pythagoras softened. Squeezing his hand, she let him take her to the building.

* * *

"There you are!" Jason threw himself at his boyfriend and held on tight. "I was worried, I thought we'd lost you forever!"

"I thought you were angry?"

"We're not." Jason insisted. "Well, maybe at first. But we talked and decided that it has been going on too long, this joke war. And that we'll give April Fools' Day a miss next year."

"You promise?"

"I do."

Pythagoras relaxed and hugged onto Jason tightly. He felt other arms wrap around them and smiled. Princess Ariadne looked at them, smiling softly, before trying to move away. Apparently, the blonde who was still holding her hand thought she wanted to be a part of the group too. She found herself in the sea of people,the scent of Hades' Spice attacking her nostrils. And she didn't care.


End file.
